The Legend of the King of Demons
by Dauhmer
Summary: The world is on the brink of destruction, Naruto seals the Jubi inside his and Tayuya's newborn daughter. Gaara takes the Daughter to the past to train her so she can unleash the power of the ten-tails so she can fight and defeat the ten-tails. NaruTayu
1. Jinchuriki of the Jubi no Biju

alright I'm rewriting this. I just read it and I hate it

_**STORY STARTS NOW**_

_My name is Kosuya._

"WHERE IS THE HOKAGE?" A ninja asked the red haired Kazekage who was in a kneeled position in a deep thought at the edge of cliff that overlooked the damage that was being done. It was obvious a war was going on as many ninja were rushing in a direction towards a mass army of white. The battlefield that was once a forest was now ash. The sky that was once blue was now black, almost as if it was always like this.

_I was born into a world in war._

The young Kazekage rose up, standing with confidence, opening his blackened eyes. "He will be here shortly."

_A war against a great evil._

"KAZEKAGE-SAMA!" A ninja jumped up on a rock about thirty-feet behind the young Kazekage, who looked back at him in acknowledgement.

"Yes what is it?" The man asked in with a sterness in his voice.

"They finally caught Bee-san." The young ninja stated. This message caused the Kazekage's eyes to widen.

Gaara turned to battlefield, mouth gaping, breaking into a coldsweat _'That means they have all nine now.'_

A high pitch roar pierced through the land. The ground started to shake, mountains to began to fall and the moon had rinnegan with tomoes in the rings appear as it started to fall closer to the earth.

_I am a jinchuriki_

**"I AM FRREEEEE"** The moon land on earth with omniforce, killing thousands of ninja in it's destructive path.

The Kazekage stood in horror as the Jubi no biju started to emerge from the moon, releasing a monsterous roar.

"THE HOKAGE IS HERE!" A random ninja shouted as dashing towards the Jubi with the others. a Giant cloud of smoke appeared.

As the smoke cleared a figure in the Hokage robe appeared on top of the Kyuubi that was flickering with golden flames and black lines where his chakra flowed and also where six seals where around his neck. The Hokage was craddling a small new born child. "HEY YOU BIG DUMB MONSTER THIS ENDS HERE." The figure yelled at Juubi, which caused the monster to turn around.

The Hokage took off his cover, revealing his golden locks and smiled at the child. "You're the only one able to contain this monster, Kosuya. Hopefully you can stop this from ever happening." Naruto looked up at the Jubi, doing a single seal. "**F****ūinjutsu: Shiki Fūjin****" **The demon was being sucked inside the newborns belly button. Naruto looked down at the little girl who had some reddish hair, her blue eye's flashing with the rinnegan and tomoes, reverting back to blue, whisker marks on her cheeks. "I love you Kosuya." a single tear ran down his face.

Naruto fell over off the golden flamed Kyuubi's head Just to be caught by it's hand. The Kyuubi lowered them down to the ground where another redheaded woman in a white robe with red flames on the the base, resided gasping at the seen. "NAARUUUTOO." she cried as she ran over holding on to him.

Naruto opened his eye's weakly. "heh, don't cry Tayuya-hime." he chuckled.

Tayuya looked at him with soft, hurting, brown eyes. "You idiot how could you do this to me?"

Naruto looked at her with a weak grin. "So you two could live." The hero known as the Rokudaime Hokage closed his eye's leaving the world forever.

A pillar of sand jumped out of the ground revealing gaara. A pillar of lava shot up revealing Mei and the Raikage and Tsukikage came from the sky. All of them muttered out one name '_Naruto' _ Surrounding the blonde with his crying wife and sleeping child not daring to say a word. A Melodic Sreech interupted the sad moment though. (Think of Lugia from pokemon) Seeing the golden flamed kyuubi holding off a small black figure only known as Madara and his zombified jinchuriki's who were releasing the rinnegan summons against the grand Kyuubi.

The kage's looked at each other and nodded as they knew what had to be done. Gaara approched Tayuya kneeling down to her crying over Naruto's body holding the child closely. "Tayuya-chan let me take Kosuya-chan with me."

The red haired girl shot a look at him with her tear stained face. "No she's the only thing I have left in this world." looking back down at her naked child holding her tighter to her chest.

Gaara lifted her fallen chin."I'll take her back to before this all began and keep her safe, none of us Kage's can defeat Madara. Not with the rinnegan in his possession." Gaara looked down at the child in her arms. "But she _has_ the power, the power to save everyone so no one has to die."

Tayuya grabbed his collar with her right hand bringing him up close to her face. "THEN TAKE ME WITH YOU."

Gaara looked at her with sterness in his eye's "I can't you'll die. Only those with the tainted chakra of the biju can survive the process." Tayuya let the collar of his shirt go, noding in understand ment.

Tayuya pulled out a picture of her with Naruto behind her with his hands on her shoulder, handing it to the child who grabbed it and smiled holding it close to her. "That's me your mommy and your knucklehead father, Just remember we always will love you no matter what time your in."

Gaara spoke up. "Tayuya-chan we must start the jutsu now." She nodded and kissed her daughter's forhead. "I love you Kosuya-hime."

Handing over the child to the kazekage. "Please Gaara take care of her, let her know who her parents were, make her proud to be a Uzumaki." Gaara nodded holding the child.

The remaining three kage's gathered around Gaara and the child. They started the hand signs for the jutsu. After completing the three kage's collapsed dead from chakra exhaustion letting a black hole looking portal appeared. "Goodbye Tayuya-chan, I'll see you soon." Gaara stepped through the portal to only vanish.

_**8 YEARS IN THE PAST**_

Gaara opened his eye's, waking to the crying of a child. Groaning as every bone in his body screamed at him while standing up with the child. His skin cracked everywhere, falling as sand. He quickly rebuilt his sand armor with a single hand sign. He looked over to see his gourd broken and his sand everywhere. He quickly rebuilt it the same way he did his armor.

Now looking down at the child he realized that he had to go to Suna. It would be better to rebuild the past starting with himself and raising this child and hopefully himself. He ripped off his sash and wrapped the crying child in it. "Don't worry Kosuya-chan, we'll get your mother back soon."

Gaara didn't know how to take care of children and didn't dare trust anyone but the parents of his best friends child to even hold her. So he was left with one decision. "I'm going to get Tayuya-chan."

_**END OF CHAPTER**_

_ALRIGHT SO I THINK THIS IS A LOT BETTER THEN THE O.G. LEGEND OF THE KING OF DEMONS._

_YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO R & R IF I GET ENOUGH POSITIVE REVIEWS I'LL CONTINUE_


	2. Mother

For the few positive reviews I've gotten I am going to continue this story for a bit.

_**STORY STARTS NOW**_

Gaara was sitting gourdless in a ramen shop in small village that welcomed passerby ninja. A baby was in a opened craddle napsack on the stool beside him, wrapped in a now in a Kyuubi no kitsune novelty fullpiece, her head in it's mouth with enlongated ears with the eye's red one top. He got it for her thinking it fit her and to remind him of his friend. She was now sleeping with a binky, blanket and bottle close by.

He knew that Naruto told him that Tayuya came from the Rice country, but which village he didn't remember. His quest had taken him 3 weeks so far, looking for the girl but is on verge of giving up. He wasn't doing a bad job with child so far, other than the stinky diapers, but he knew their was a lot worst coming soon.

A bowl of ramen sitting in front of him getting cold from being untouched. He sat there and gazed at the child with saddness in his eye's. "You will be full of suprises just like your father."

Kosuya opened her deep ceruelan eyes and giggled at the strong redhaired ninja.

Gaara gaze lightend and chuckled at this. "I'm glad you find me funny, young Uzumaki."

"HEY LET ME GO! I SAID I DON'T WANT TO GO TO YOUR DUMB VILLAGE." A young girl cryed out causing Gaara and the child to look in the direction of the commotion but didn't see anything except a group of thugs.

Gaara just turned back to his ramen about to finally eat. He didn't want to cause a scene in this welcoming village. Kosuya looked at him and tears started to form, which turned to crying, then balling.

Gaara looked at the young child wondering if the commotion was troubling her. "Whats wrong young Uzumaki?" She pointed her orange covered arm in the direction of the commotion. "Stubborn just like your father, huh?"

The more time passed by the louder she got. Causing the owner of the store to come out. "HEY SIR, IF YOU CAN'T KEEP YOUR KID QUIET I'M GOING TO HAVE TO ASK YOU TO LEAVE." Having to yell over the childs screams.

Gaara got closer to the owner so he didn't have to yell. "Watch her for a second. I know exactly what she wants." Pulling the girl out of carrier and put into the man's arms. No fear if the man tried something or else he kill him and the owner knew that.

Gaara approached the thugs that were surrounding a girl with a strange black hat on and red hair. Speaking up so they could here him. "Excuse me." The four thugs turned around revealing they were of ninja origin as they had head bands on from the sound village. "I would appreciate it if you would leave this young woman alone. Your making my child cry." Gaara said in his melancholic tone, arms crossed.

The big one spoke up obviously the leader. "WHY DON'T YOU BACK OFF, THIS GIRL BELONGS TO THE SOUND."

Gaara looked around in between the ninja at the girl around the age of 12, who was in a fedel position wearing a white tanktop, and black ninja pants. Her red hair concealing her face that was crying. "What's your name." Gaara asked.

The girl looked up with her sharp but scared brown eye's. "Tayuya. PLEASE HELP ME MISTER!" she screamed out.

Gaara stood in shock. He had finally found her. His eye's turned cold now looking back at the ninja. "I will only demand this once. You let her go now." With killer intent whispering out.

This only made the ninja chuckle. "Oh yeah? Who's gonna make us?" Elbowing each other in the side. Knowing this weak man couldn't possibly take on four sound jounin.

Gaara flinched in a way that caused a six inch scroll come out of his outfit. He bit his thumb and caught the scroll in his mouth jerking it downwards forcing it to open as he marked it with his thumb, letting go with his teeth the scroll was behind him. One seal with one hand released it as his gourd, He regained his straight posture and crossed his arms. "Sabuka no Gaara."

He raised his hands causing his sand to come out of his gourd. It flowed on the ground towards the four, wrapping around thier feet. The mean began to panick "THATS IMPOSSIBLE! GAARA'S JUST A CHILD!"

Gaara slammed his hands into the ground. "**Suna no sutairu: Suna no shinkuh****ōru**" The men were yanked into the ground, with no trace left behind. He made a rat seal "**Sh****īru**" The gourd went back to a scroll landing in the mans hand.

The red haired Kazekage walked over to the young girl who was in shock and awe. He knelt before the girl with a small smile of accomplishment. "I've traveled a long time to find you, Tayuya-chan."

She tried to speak with her gaping mouth but could only studder. "Wh-who ar-are y-you?"

Gaara held his hand out, which she took, and raised the both of them up. "I'm Subuka no Gaara." Gaara walked over back to the ramen stall motioning for her to come with. "How about some ramen? My treat."

She gladly followed the man known as Gaara. Besides she was hungry. She watched as the man took the child from the owner of the stall, who was still in awe, putting the orange clad child back in the carrier. The child quickly fell asleep.

Gaara sat down with Tayuya on the other side of the child and put up two fingers. "Two miso's please. I believe mine got cold." Gaara looked back at Tayuya. "Keep a third warm."

The man replied with a 'You got it mister' and went in the back to cook.

Tayuya looked at the child. "Your daughters really cute. What's her name?" this comment made Gaara gaze over in confusion.

Realizing the obvious mix-up, he corrected her. "Oh her name's Kosuya, but she's not my daughter."

Tayuya started to trace her hand on the whisker marks that inhabited the child's face. "Who's is she?" The question startled Gaara.

Just then the two bowls of ramen were placed in front of them. Gaara quickly dug in the ramen, trying his best to avoid the question.

Tayuya too was distracted with the bowl of ramen, as she too quickly dug in.

_**after the meals**_

Gaara and Tayuya started to walk around the village for a bit. Tayuya holding the child and playing with the child.

"You know I don't usually like children, but I like her." Tayuya stated as she tickled the girls belly making the child make a growl noise pretending to attack the hand. "Who's did you say she is again?"

Gaara stopped them in their tracks. "Tayuya-chan."

This suddeness caused her to look up at the older man. "Yeah?"

Gaara's stone face flashed sadness. "Come with me back to Suna."

Tayuya was a little taken back. "What? Why?"

"I-I" Gaara stuttered, "I need some help taking care of Kosuya-chan. I'll even train you in the way of the Shinobi."

Tayuya gazed at him. She knew he was strong, So that meant she would get strong."Yeah I guess I can do that. Raise a kidnapped child and be trained."

Gaara a bit taken back by the comment, but then remembered thats Tayuya. She was most likely being nice for a bit due to the fact she saved her and gave her a smile. "Thank you Tayuya"

_**Two weeks of travling**_

It was dark in the middle of the woods. Gaara had started fire and the two where waiting for their meal to cook. Tayuya was feeding Kosuya from a bottle.

Gaara thought it was now or never to tell the young red head. "Tayuya-chan." still gazing at the fire.

Tayuya looked in his direction. "hm?"

His look darkened. "Do you want to know Kosuya-chan's real parents?"

Her face twisted to a confused somewhat concerned face. "Yeah, sure I guess."

"Look at the bottom of Kosuya's carrier their's a secret pocket." Gaara was scared on how whe would take it.

Tayuya did as he asked. Grabbed the carrier and reached in the hidden pocket she never noticed before. She grabbed the one thing that was in there. A Photograph. "Whats this?"

Gaara spoke up. "It's her parents."

Tayuya looked at the photo. A tall handsome Blonde man with deep ocean blue eyes and whisker marks that where identical to Kosuya's. His hands on the shoulder of a young red haired woman in a blue spaghetti strap dress. Her eye's were sharp yet happy. She stared at the photo for a while realizing that the lady looked similiar to her. She turned it around to see their was something written on the back. _Naruto & Tayuya Uzumaki_. She gasped at this

Her voice became shallow. "You expect me to believe this shit?"

Gaara shook his head. "Not immediately." Gaara sighed. "In my time a man named Madara unleashes the Jubi no biju. That man you see there sealed the Jubi in Kosuya, sacrificing his life but he didn't defeat Madara. Madara was coming to kill Kosuya so the other three kage's proceeded to initiate a time travel jutsu to have enough time to train her so she can defeat the biju with the biju and help Naruto defeat Madara." Telling the story to the young one.

Tayuya stood up never letting go of the child. "You can't be fucking serious?" Spitting the words with venom.

Gaara stood up in front of her. "Look at her Tayuya. I hear their is something called a mother's intuition and from what I understand it doesn't matter what the situation is." His look now cold.

She gazed at the child. It's true she felt a strong connection with the baby girl ever since she first saw her. Never wanting to let go, always felt the need to hold her.

The child looked up at her. "M-m-m-ma-m-ma." the baby girl struggled to get out.

Tayuya felt her heart tug, realizing what Gaara was saying had to be true. "K-kosuya-CHAN" She held the child close to her, almost having a link with her future self holding Kosuya. Almost as if she was all she had left in the world and she wouldn't let anyone take her away from her.

Gaara cracked a smile. _'I guess mother intuition is real.' _staring at the fire, letting the two comfort each other, well the younger one was comforting the older redhead. "Kosuya-chan, you really are the child of Uzumaki." He spoke to himself not audible enough for anyone to hear.

Tayuya broke the silence. "Hey Gaara."

Gaara broke his gaze, looking at the the young redhead. "Yes Tayuya-chan?"

"When will I get to meet him?" She asked still looking at her child.

Knowing that she was refering to Naruto. "Two years, Their will be a chuunin exam. I will explain our situation to the Hokage. You will enter as my genin student." He stated. The only other audible sounds being the crackle of the fire. "The foods done." Picking up the two sticks with cooked meat on it, handing one to Tayuya.

She was still deep in thought. Only one word escaped her lips, "Naruto." she took a bite and looked at the stars. "I wonder what he's like." Hope filling her voice.

Gaara chuckled at the sight. Even when here only in spirit he brings hope to people.

_**End of chapter**_

So read review


	3. To The Leaf

So I was expecting to get Naruto storm 2 and waste my life away but I was two bucks short. Anyways since I couldn't waste my time, I decided to do something constructive and continue this story.

_**STORY STARTS NOW**_

_Two year time skip._

Gaara and Tayuya eventually did make it to Suna. Gaara took in his younger self so he would never be lost in hatred. He proved himself to his father, the current Kazekage, to be who he really said he was by a simple DNA test. His true identity is considered a S-class secret as to not cause a pandemic. He eventually became the Jounin sensei of Tayuya due to their special situation. Kosuya was no longer an infant, since Kosuya aged twice as fast due to the time jutsu's after effects. She was now learning the way of ninja, and learning pretty fast.

Gaara was standing in the middle of the the sand village's training ground, which looked a lot like the leafs but covered in sand. His eyes closed, sensing everything around him. Sand started shifting in an area making Gaara's eyes shoot open. A shadowed figure dashed out of the shifting sand towards the man. Sand raised around the red head and grabbed the figures legs, crashing the figure to the ground.

"Good job Tayuya." Gaara directed towards the figure on the ground, cracking a smile. "You almost had me that time."

Tayuya got up to her feet, wiping the sand off. She wore black short shorts with a red skirt, a black shirt that was cut off halfway with a red vest and a layer of fishnet armor under it, she had her sand headband wrapped around her waist. "Fuck you." She directed towards the man. "Sand prick." She muttered.

Gaara just chuckled for a bit before getting serious again."Tayuya-chan."

This raised an eyebrow from the girl. "Hm, what is it?"

Gaara stood in silence, making the redhead angrier by the second. "GAARA! Make this quick Kosuya is expecting me home soon."

Gaara nodded in understandment. Tayuya was one person you were afraid to piss off. Kosuya though you didn't want to get upset or scared. "We'll be heading to the leaf soon."

This caught Tayuya's attention and made her quiet down. "W-why?" slightly studdering.

Gaara sighed a bit. "For the chuunin exams."

Tayuya got really nervous all of the sudden which is something Tayuya doesn't get often. "B-but w-what if he doesn't like me or doesn't think I'm pretty, maybe he's found someone else."

Gaara watched as the girl got hysterica, pacing back and forth in front of the man.

The sand around Tayuya started to shift around her feet. Faster than she realized, she was encased in sand from the neck down. She went through several emotions, hysteria, shock, and finally the norm anger. Her scowl grew by the second. "HEY WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?"

"Shut-up." Gaara sternly spoke, which caused Tayuya to zip it inside her sandy tomb. Gaara cracked a smile from the side. "He'll love you Tayuya." This caused Tayuya to flinch a bit.

It's not that she was head over heels in love with a stranger. Gaara had told her all about the man that found her nursed her back to life and took care of her, protecting her with his life. Every time Gaara told a her and Kosuya about the hero Naruto, Tayuya felt like she had known the man and been there with him the whole time.

Tayuya regained her stern look. "How the fuck do you know?" She looked down at the ground watching specks of sweat hit the sand, soon turning to tears.

Gaara got a sympathetic that draped over his face. "I know Tayuya. When you meet him you'll wonder how you ever thought what you just did." He released the sand around Tayuya who just slumped out. "Now let's go home. I think someone misses you."

_Back at the house._

Tayuya was the first to walk through the door, but not too long after a trail of red came flying through, latching on to her leg. Gaara following behind just walked behind the two heading upstairs to his room. The little girl attached to Tayuya's leg was now crying.

"MOMMY I MISSED YOU SO MUCH. YOU WERE GONE SO LONG I THOUGHT YOU LEFT ME." The little girl screamed while still latched on to her mother's leg.

Tayuya picked up the little girl. Her age was around two but physically she was 4 or 5 due to the time jutsu. "Ah sweetie you know I would never do that." Now holding the younger girl close. "Hey guess what Kosu-chan."

The little girl wiped her tears on her sleeve. "Hmm? What is it mommy?" the little girl with whisker marks asked.

Tayuya smiled. The little girl did need a father, especially one that would die for her, like her biological. "We're going home to see daddy." She said to the little girl.

Kosuya looked at her with shock in her little blue eyes. "D-d-daddy?" the little girl pushed herself away from her mother who in turned let her down, which is what she truly wanted and ran up the stairs. She ran to her room and pulled out from under her bed pillow a picture of her parents. "Hey daddy." She directed towards the picture. Smiling at it. "Me and mommy are going to come to see you soon. I can't wait, can you?" she heard footsteps and turned her head to the door.

It was her mother. "Kosu-chan, want me to help you pack?" Her mom might be young, but she still took care of her maturely.

The little girl shook her head. "No mommy I got it." She directed herself towards the picture again, giving It a kiss. "Love you daddy." And put the picture back under the pillow.

Tayuya gave a smirk before exiting. "No way he could resist that." Heading towards her room to back.

_Few days later in the leaf._

"Hehe. I'M GONNA CATCH YOU THIS TIME KONOHAMARU!" Yelled a blonde spikey hair kid who was running through the back alley's after a younger kid with brown spikey hair and a long blue scarf.

"NO YOU WON'T BOSS." The kid yelled as he ran. Eventually bumping into something soft. "Woah this feels nice." After the remark he got a swift punch in the head.

"WHAT THE FUCK KID WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING!" Spat the red haired women who's breasts he happened to run into. She picked the boy up by the back of his shirt.

The blonde eventually caught up with his blank expression plastered over his face. "Sorry lady. We were just playing."

The red haired women looked at the blonde. She dropped the kid, who landed on his rear. "N-Naruto?" she stuttered out.

Naruto got a confused look. "Yeah that's me who are you?" to add insult to injury, a little girl ran up to him.

"DAADDDDYY" Kosuya was latched on to his leg. She was wearing a yellow sundress with yellow sandals.

"W-What is going on?" Naruto asked in a nervous manner.

Tayuya quickly snapped back to reality. She pulled Kosuya off of Naruto. Motioning towards the girl to hush. "I-I'm sorry you just look a lot like her father. I'm Tayuya. I've heard quite a bit about you Naruto."

This made Naruto's mood do a complete one eighty. "Oh it's cool. How did you hear about me?"

"Your little adventure to land of waves. You defeated Zabuza Momochi right?" Tayuya asked

Naruto grew a smirk. "Something along those lines yeah." He then gazed at Tayuya's headband around her waist. "Hey are you here for the chunnin exams?"

Tayuya nodded. "Yeah. Hey how about we get some ramen together?" knowing that this was the way to Naruto's heart, she found out through Gaara.

Naruto tried to contain himself but couldn't help but blush. She was cute after all. "YEAH SURE I LOVE RAMEN!" _Oh great I blew it. _He thought to himself.

Tayuya blushed at his enthusiasm. He was cute and she knew how handsome he would become in the later years. "Okay well lead the way blondie."

Naruto was still a little shock but didn't care at this point. "ALRIGHT." He took her by the hand who took Kosuya by hers and led the way. "Let's go!"

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


	4. Endings and new beginings

So I did get the game and did waste my life away for a good bit and sorry to say this but This will probably the last chapter of any of my stories for a long time since I'm going away for boot camp and shit but I'll try to cram as much as my short attention span will let me.

_**STORY STARTS NOW**_

_Ichiraku's _

Naruto and Tayuya were devouring the ramen that kept being set in front of them Kosuya just looking at them like they were insane. If you just walked up you would swear they were having a contest but neither of them spoke since they ordered. Both eating more than normally till the youngest one grabbed the older redhead by the bottom of her bang pulling her close enough so that only they could hear.

"Hey don't mess this up I'm going to find uncle." The child sounding like the adult leaving Tayuya dumbfounded.

_Damn it even my own kid knows when I'm messing this up, _Tayuya just looked at her ramen, deciding that Naruto was too nervous to initiate conversation. "So Naruto do you.."

"NARUTO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING JUST EATING YOUR OWN BODY WEIGHT IN RAMEN!" A high pitched screech interrupted. Tayuya turned around to see a pink haired genin in red clothes shooting her an angry look that goes unnoticed.

"OH uhm Sakura I was just having lunch with my friend Kosuya." Naruto said sheepishly, Tayuya deadpanned.

_He doesn't even know my name._ Tayuya started pushing her fingers together in nervous defeat.

"Oh I'm sorry miss Kosuya I hope my idiot friend didn't bother you." Sakura bowed apologetically.

Tayuya was a little confused and frustrated, but knew she had to keep a cool head she was on foreign soil. "No it's fine." she forced out "bitch" she murmured. "I actually invited him to eat with me."

Sakura looked like her brain was about to fry. _Naruto+attractive girl=her asking him out&^$%&#*_

The female genin had sparks shooting out of her head giving Naruto a worried look.

"I hope she's okay." The blonde spoke.

Tayuya was just getting more pissed by the second, _This fucking cunt is about release the fucking kraken._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the boy next to her. "Hey Kosuya you want to go somewhere else?"

She was a little surprised, but didn't resist when he took her by the hand to leave the ramen shop. "Hey old man put it on my tab." Naruto called out to the ramen stand owner. "You got it Naruto!" The blonde and the redhead went on their way out to the street.

"So uhm Naruto?" Tayuya asked, Naruto looked at her, "Yeah what is it?" he asked. "Two things, one your still holding my hand." Naruto looked her with a questionable look, "Yeah every time I try to take it away you grip a little tighter so I just thought to keep holding it." This caused her face to heat up, did she really do that? Naruto broke her out of her thoughts, " whats the second thing Kosuya? Which by the way I really like that name!" he stated flashing her his fox grin. "My name is Tayuya." Naruto deadpanned.

Tayuya was walking up to the building where Gaara told her that the first exam was, She was feeling quite sure of herself since she heard the whole story of the Chuunin exams as he use to tell Kosuya them all the time before bed and Tayuya could never help but want to hear the story of the great Hokage Naruto.

She had small smirk on her face as she went to open the door. "What the fuck?" The door was locked. "Oh okay this must be part of the test." She scaled the building to the correct floor, but no one was there. "Okay this is starting to piss me off." Tayuya said to her self now annoyed.

"Hey what are you doing up there, uh troublesome women." A voice spoke out to her, she turned her head to see a leaf gennin with a pineapple shaped head.

Tayuya grinned out of embarrassment "Uhm I'm looking for the chuunin exams." she jumped down in front of the ninja. "Hi I'm Tayuya."

"I'm Shikamaru, and that test was a while ago." He said as he started walking away.

Tayuya's personality did a complete one eighty and grabbed him by the collar. "WHAT THE FUCK THEN HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO BE IN THE GODDAMN EXAM IF THAT SHIT IS ALMOST FUCKING DONE THEN!"

Shikamaru was sweating out of fear. "Are you sure your in it?" Tayuya dropped him.

In Tayuya's mind to wires just connected, "Gaara I'm going to rip your fucking balls off." she calmly stated as she started walking away.

Shikamaru was just trying to figure out what the hell just happened and came up to one conclusion. "Women are so troublesome."

"GAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAA YOU FUCKING ASS CHEWER!" The door was kicked off hinges, Gaara and Kosuya was eating lunch peacefully at the table, Gaara looked at her with a quizzed look. Kosuya just laughed "Mommy's mad hehehe." "I can tell." The kazekage replied.

"I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO BE IN THE FUCKING CHUNNIN EXAMS!" Tayuya screeched.

Gaara chuckled a bit. "Oh no where just coming here for the chuunin exams. I'm taking the kazekage's place so Orichimaru can't attack the leaf. We're just spectators for the finals." he finished as he and Kosuya took a sip of their tea.

Tayuya put her hands on her hips "And when is that exactly?"

Gaara looked outside. "Three hours ago."

"WHAAATTT!"

"He's kidding mommy it's starting today." Kosuya spoke up before Gaara with his humor got himself castrated.

Gaara chuckled "Thats what happens when you leave so early without telling us anything."

Tayuya looked down in defeat as Kosuya goes up and runs to her and envelopes her in a hug. "Daddy is going to fight today." she gleefully told the other redhead.

_Knock knock knock_

"I'll answer it." The Tayuya said. She opened the door and heard a hiss. Garaa's eye's went wide. "TAYUYA, KOSUYA GET DOWN!" **KAAAABOOOOM **The whole room of the hotel was blown to pieces. His sand wrapped around all them and the were blown out to the middle of the street, The sand shelter fell revealing a teenage girl not moving, and a little girl being held by the older red haired man.

"TAYUYA" "MOMMY" The two yelled in unison. In the confusion Gaara didn't even get to sense it as a senbon hit his neck knocking him to ground as well.

Three ninja cladded in black jumped out of the shadows of the alley's. "heh That was easier than I thought Sakon." the first one with six arms spoke to the other. "Yeah Good work Kidomaru, Jirobu. Orichimaru will be pleased we got this girl.

Kosuya was holding her mom tight. "Wake up mommy, Wake up, DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Hey Sakon you might of killed her, Haha." the fat one spoke causing all of them to laugh.

"Bastards" The Kosuya said barely audible.

The one with six arms came up with a conclusion. "lets just take her instead."

"YOU BASTARDS!" Her blue eyes turned blood red with the ring around it covered in tomoes.

Everyone close by started vomiting out fear. Never in Konoha's history have they felt this kind of evil.

Black chakra gathered around the whipping around violently cutting down innocence that didn't run away in time. "I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!" The girl had a cloak of black chakra around her with with a red chakra in the middle of its head mimicking the girls eye's

"Sakon we probably should run." one of them spoke up but none of them could move.

Gaara finally awoke, "What the hell happened." as he saw the monster before him that almost destroyed the world if it wasn't for the Hokage. "KOSUYA STOP" The black shrouded monster looked at Gaara and let out a screech of pain and anguish. She was in pain and as the young jinchuriki of the jyuubi, pain was dangerous. She grabbed the three frozen shinobi's by this point one in each of her hands and their leader by the tail.

She lowered the one called Sakon to her face looking him in the eye's he started thrashing around. "NO GOD HELP ME NO STOOOOPPPP!" His skin started to drain and wrinkle, his hair thinner, the life had literally been drained from him. The jyuubi let out another roar and sakon was evaporated not even dust was left.

All of the villages ninja were there by this point. Naruto ran up to Gaara. "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Naruto yelled to overcome the commotion. "THATS YOUR DAUGHTER NARUTO YOUR THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN STOP HER!" Naruto looked at the monster in disbelief. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Gaara handed him the photo from the future. Naruto looked at it in disbelief and his face got stern.

He walked up towards the shadow of his daughter. Who looked at the other two ninja's in her claws and started to incinerate them from the inside out and drop their charred corpse's. She heard the footsteps coming closer but not to her. It was to the body in front of her, the body of her mother. Naruto picked up the limp Tayuya bridal style, The small jyuubi started to screech at him and whimper. Naruto started walking towards the jyuubi who kept backing up as if scared to even attempt an attack, whimpering till her back was against the wall, Screeching still at the blonde with the whisker marks. "Come here Kosuya." The darkness around the screech turned into the cry of a little girl. The shroud removed. Kosuya ran up to the blonde and hugged them. "She's still here don't cry, and I'm here now too."

Tayuya moved in his arms a bit. "N-naruto? What hap-" she was cut off by his lips pressing against hers. "We're together now. Thats what happened Tayuya."

So this is the last chapter I can write for a while kinda left it as a ending yet not an ending. See you guys later I'll try to continue when I get back from Boot camp


End file.
